


Song of the Lonely Mountain

by truelove (ftfisher)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, aerial acrobatics, interpretive dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftfisher/pseuds/truelove
Summary: A meditation by a king upon exile, abandonment, and seeking that which has been lost.





	Song of the Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Costume by **[Teresa Copeland](https://twitter.com/TeresaCopeland/)**, makeup by **[Lindsay Maxfield](https://instagram.com/linzypoo/)**, videography by **[Glen AZ](https://www.facebook.com/glen.az.77)**, music by **[Peter Hollens](https://www.youtube.com/peterhollens)** (featuring Tim Foust).

If you run into trouble with playing the video via the embed, [here is a direct link to the youtube URL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwmPUQ0Jdfw). If neither option works, you can [download it here from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17p5vnLNDrpQHRHW6xvHUKu8m4nSblQF5)

**Author's Note:**

> So... my fannish output and engagement has shifted over the years, and my aerial practice is one of the places I've found it in recently.
> 
> I knew I had to do this song as an aerial performance as soon as I heard it, it's a wonderful cover and expansion of the song as sung in the movie to include more verses from the poem in the book; that said, I had initially no idea what to do for a costume. My sister-in-law suggested that, well, the obvious choice was for me to simply _be_ Thorin Oakenshield, and she made most of the costume (I did some of the work on the bracers).
> 
> Anyway, this is at the end here because you should watch the routine and enjoy it for what it is without worrying about anything I have to _say_ about it because, much like a vid, everything should be present in the performance without needing to be explained, but -- well, I do want to talk about how this ended up being a really tough routine for me. I was pushing myself hard on the skills I chose to put in the routine, and I'm proud of that, but I then unfortunately lost several weeks of rehearsal to poor health. I wasn't satisfied that this was the best I could've done with the routine, but I _am_ satisfied that it was the best I could've done under the circumstances: it went far better than I had been hoping, come the day of performance!
> 
> And hopefully I successfully conveyed at least some fraction of what I meant to about Thorin and the dwarves.


End file.
